Smooth Criminal
by VeraBerry-Hudson
Summary: Dopo aver visto il promo della puntata di MJ di Glee non potevo non scrivere questa Sebtana. Li trovo ecccitanti da morire insieme, ed ecco come sarebbe dovuta finire la scena a mio parere. Enjoy it!


Santana Lopez. Chi non conosce l'ispanica di Lima Height? Gira per i corridoi a testa alta, fiera, come se niente e nessuno possa scalfirla a parte lo sguardo della bella biondina Brittany Pierce.

Peccato che era da un paio di giorni che la ragazza dalla pelle d'ambra non faceva altro che pensare a due occhi verdi, e si sa che la sua ragazza li ha azzurri.

Qualche giorno prima Santana era al Lima Bean con alcuni dei membri del Glee Club per potersi mettere d'accordo sulle possibili canzoni da cantare alle regionali, quando Sebastian Smythe si intromise nei loro discorsi. La ragazza non si prese neanche la briga di guardarlo o starlo a sentire finché non mandò una frecciatina a Kurt. Non l'avrebbe di certo mai ammesso, ma l'ispanica teneva ai suoi amici che poteva prendere in giro solo lei. Cosa voleva adesso questo damerino, mettersi in mostra per caso? Gliel'avrebbe fatta vedere lei in puro stile Lima Heights.

"Ok, damerino, mi sa che è ora di mostrarti un po' dell'ospitalità di Lima!"

Si sentiva fiera, come sempre, di avergli risposto per le rime, già con un sorriso vittorioso stampato in volto, peccato che la bella ragazza non considerò i fatto che Sebastian era più come lei e meno alla Hudson.

"L'idea di conoscere i tuoi parenti ed amici non è proprio delle migliori. Vedi, mio padre è uno di quei pezzi grossi in città, ma se vuoi proprio mostrarmi la tua ospitalità scommetto che saprò ricompensarti."

La mora si zittì mentre sul viso del ragazzo affiorava un sorriso beffardo, conscio del fatto che aveva vinto una battaglia. Ma Santana Lopez puntava a vincere la guerra.

Ed ora eccola lì, al suo armadietto, persa nei suoi pensieri. Non sapeva più se fu l'umiliazione subita o il sorrisetto del ragazzo ad eccitarla, eppure qualcosa era scaturito in lei. Doveva rivederlo, ecco quello che le diceva la mente. Sapeva che era sbagliato, oltremodo sbagliato. Lei aveva una ragazza, la amava alla follia, ma Sebastian...

Inspirò profondamente e chiuse di scatto l'armadietto trovandosi Blaine lì davanti a lei, cosa che la fece sussultare. Non aveva nulla contro il nuovo arrivato, ma ciò non voleva dire che i modi della ragazza fossero molto cordiali nei confronti dell'ex Warbler.

"Anderson."

Lo salutò con un cenno del capo e alzando il sopracciglio, aspettando che l'altro parlasse. Il problema era al calma e il sorriso disteso del ragazzo a farla innervosire ancora di più e stava quasi per sbottare quando finalmente Blaine si decise a parlare.

"Fa uno strano effetto eh? I suoi modi, come parla, lo sguardo..."

Blaine disse tutto con un tono basso e suadente e la ragazza si abbandonò ad un sospiro d'apprezzamento che il ragazzo non si lasciò sfuggire.

"So come ti senti. Credimi, ci passo ogni giorno quando lui mi chiama. Ma... tradire Kurt?"

Blaine scosse il capo e sbuffò, quasi come a dover scacciare un pensiero che lo tormentava sempre di più, proprio lo stesso sbuffo che Santana si ritrovava a fare sempre più spesso.

"Sta attenta, ok?"

Il ragazzo gli passo una mano sul braccio e andò via vedendo Rachel e Mercedes, intromettendosi nella conversazione delle due, lasciando l'ispanica ai suoi pensieri. Poche parole che le affioravano la mente: tradire Brittany? Non poteva.

Sbuffò, proprio come prima aveva fatto il suo compagno e tornò in classe cercando di concentrarsi sulla lezione, invano. Passò allora a stuzzicare la sua ragazza ma Brittany sembrava persa nel suo mondo tanto da non accorgersi della mano della sua ragazza sulla sua gamba.

Santana così rinunciò a combattere contro se stessa e, ritiratasi prima da scuola, si preparò ad andare alla Dalton. Doveva rivederlo, capire almeno cosa la spingesse a pensare a lui costantemente.

Si diresse ben presto alla scuola nemica e trovò l'oggetto del suo desiderio con gli altri membri del suo Glee Club nella loro Sala di Musica. C'erano solo sedie e strumenti e una grande cattedra a muro, niente di paragonabile a quello a cui era abituata lei nella sua scuola. Non appena la ragazza richiuse la porta alle spalle, tutti si voltarono verso di lei.

Non le dispiaceva mai stare al centro dell'attenzione, tantomeno dopo lo scandalo che l'aveva riguardata al McKinley, ma in quella stanza era come se fosse vulnerabile per colpa di un solo ragazzo: Sebastian.

Santana di avvicinò a lui proponendogli una sfida, il ragazzo allora mandò via gli altri membri del suo Club e chiuse le porte, fece partire la base e le note di "Smooth Criminal" di Michael Jackson invasero la stanza.

Santana e Sebastian erano uno dalla parte opposta dell'altra e non appena iniziarono a cantare si avvicinarono sempre di più. Buttarono le sedie che li separavano in aria ed ogni nota sembrava portarli sempre più vicini con una tensione sessuale nell'aria che nessuno dei due aveva mai sentito. I due si sfidarono con lo sguardo per tutte le parole della canzone finché, buttate a terra le ultime due sedie non finirono quasi con il fiatone, non per via delle note che entrambi sostenettero perfettamente, ma per la carica che c'era tra loro. Si lanciarono uno addosso all'altra: Santana prese il colletto della giacca del Warbler e lo tirò a sé, mentre lui prese il viso di lei e posò con forza, quasi con violenza le sue labbra su quelle carnose della ragazza. Anche quella fu una dura lotta di labbra che si schiusero ben presto, per approfondire quella passione che non voleva assopirsi. Le loro lingue si intrecciarono in una danza che sembrava non avere fine, finché entrambi non ebbero bisogno di ossigeno. Si guardarono negli occhi, con il fiatone, i loro toraci si abbassavano e alzavano ad un ritmo serrato, ma questo non li fece smettere per riavere il tempo di regolarizzare il battito, anzi.

L'ispanica spinse Sebastian su una delle poche sedie che erano ancora in piedi e si mise subito cavalcioni su di lui, tornando a baciarlo mentre sbottonava la giacca che fece cadere dalle sue braccia a terra, seguita poco dopo dalla sua camicia, non prima di aver allentato la cravatta che gli lasciò indossare. Si prese un minuto per osservarlo: non era davvero niente male e la ragazza si leccò le labbra prima di fare il suo tipico sorrisetto e passare piano le unghia sul petto del ragazzo che gemette portando la testa all'indietro. Santana arrivò la ventre del ragazzo e sbottonò con facilità i suoi pantaloni, abbassando la zip e facendoli ricadere alle caviglie del biondino. Inserì la mano dentro i suoi boxer notando che era già eccitato, ma non al massimo delle sue potenzialità. Iniziò a sfiorare con i polpastrelli tutta la sua lunghezza e ben presto scostò con l'altra mano i boxer facendoli arrivare ai pantaloni. Si inginocchiò davanti a lui e baciò la punta dell'asta del ragazzo mentre, molto lentamente, lo torturava massaggiando il suo membro, aumentando la velocità piano, sentendo i mormorii del biondo sotto di lei che chiedeva di più, sempre di più. Avere finalmente il potere tra le sue mani la fece sentire vittoriosa e gli concesse quello che bramava. Santana così leccò la lunghezza del ragazzo dalla base fino alla punta che stuzzicò più volte con la lingua mentre la sua mano si occupava della base del suo membro. Aprì lentamente le labbra e lo poggiò sull'erezione del ragazzo che pulsava sotto i suoi tocchi e lo prese in bocca, centimetro dopo centimetro, tenendolo un po' prima di lasciarlo andare e riprendere ad andare su e giù su di lui. Il ragazzo sembrava in estasi mentre portava una mano tra i capelli corvini della bella che lo guardava dritto negli occhi mentre scendeva su di lui con molta facilità. Stava per venire e lo fece presente alla ragazza che non sembrava voleva scostarsi, anzi, portò le mani a giocherellare con i suoi testicoli e ben presto Sebastian si ritrovò a riversarsi nella sua bocca mentre lei succhiava il suo orgasmo, ripulendolo del tutto prima di pulirsi le labbra con il dorso della mano e rialzarsi.

"Credo che qui io abbia finito, allora."

Disse con il suo tipico sguardo fiero, dando un'ultima occhiata al ragazzo nudo, seduto di fronte a lei che aveva appena goduto dei suoi servizi. Girò i tacchi, sentendosi la coscienza pulita, non aveva poi davvero tradito Brittany no? Sì, si erano baciati ma non era significato nulla per lei. Non l'avrebbe neanche detto alla biondina.

Ma Sebastian non era del suo stesso avviso, si alzò di scatto dalla sedia e bloccò Santana per un braccio, facendola rigirare e sbattendola contro la sedia dove poco prima era seduto lui.

"Dove credi di andare? Io non ho neanche iniziato."

La baciò con foga, insinuando la sua lingua nella bocca della latina mentre le sue mani slacciavano la giacca che andò presto in mezzo ai vestiti di lui che subito riprese ad occuparsi del vestito della ragazza, abbassandone la zip. Il ragazzo, proprio come Santana si prese il suo tempo per osservare attentamente quel corpo caldo che iniziò a toccare dalle caviglie, fino all'interno coscia, provocando l'allargamento involontario delle gambe della ragazza, cosa che lo fece sogghignare. Passò poi a baciarle il ventre e far scorrere le sue mani dai fianchi fino alle coppe del reggiseno che scostò fin troppo facilmente mostrante quei seni sodi e perfetti, di cui si occupò con cura. Ne leccò l'aureola prima di prendere tra le sue labbra uno dei capezzoli della ragazza e succhiarlo piano, mentre stuzzicava l'altro con le dita. Sebastian trovò la posizione perfetta quando il suo ginocchio premeva contro l'intimità di Santana che si lasciò andare ad un gemito, sospirando il suo nome. Era come avere la vittoria in pugno, a quel punto, ma adesso poco gli importava. Con maestria slacciò i gancetti del reggiseno che lanciò chissà dove e ridiscendere con le mani sui suoi fianchi e con le labbra fino al ventre. Le abbassò gli slip che erano quasi fradici per via della pressione che finora aveva esercitato il ginocchio del ragazzo su di lei, e finalmente fu nuda. L'eccitazione di lei riempì la stanza quasi, dove ben presto si sarebbe espanso un odore di sesso.

Il bel Warbler massaggiò l'interno coscia della ragazza, stuzzicandone l'intimità con i polpastrelli di tanto in tanto, proprio come lei aveva fatto prima con lui, voleva sentirla pregare per avere di più e i sospiri di Santana lo stavano facendo eccitare di nuovo.

Finalmente le passò un dito sull'intimità, andandola poi a baciare e leccandone i primi succhi, passò poi a penetrarla con un dito mentre la ragazza spingeva il bacino contro la sua mano richiedendone di più. Senza preavviso, infilò altre due dita e la ragazza urlò di piacere, cosa che non lo fece più resistere. Sfilò le dita da lei, con suo grande disappunto e si massaggiò l'asta prima di prenderla per i fianchi e mettersela cavalcioni su di lui guidandola sulla sua erezione.

I loro bacini si scontrarono più e più volte e le loro labbra si cercarono bramose di assaporarsi. Leccarono la pelle l'uno dell'altra e si spinsero fino a raggiungere un orgasmo che la latina non pensava di poter mai provare.

Santana si accasciò su di lui, stanca ma appagata come non mai, mentre lui si prendeva il tempo di regolarizzare il respiro accarezzandole la schiena. Si guardarono negli occhi e lui si sfilò da lei che si alzò traballante, il ragazzo si alzò a sorreggerla e si ribaciarono.

Di tacito accordo, capirono che quello che era appena successo era solo l'inizio di una storia che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di finire.


End file.
